


cat bed

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [22]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Shelter, Cats, Gen, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Ace works at an animal shelter.Writer's Month Prompt #22: pet shop au.
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894669
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	cat bed

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been backdated & reposted from a one shot compilation.

Ace loved working at the animal shelter more than anything else.

Sure, it was sad sometimes, seeing animals coming from terrible living conditions. He was always a little sad to see them leave, too, even when he knew they’d go to a loving home. But it was all worth it to spend his day with a building full of furry friends.

Plus, it was the only gig he’d ever had where he didn’t get in _that_ much trouble for sleeping on the job. His sleep attacks always seemed to hit around where they kept the cats— that, or maybe his coworkers were just moving him. He could never be sure.

Either way, he always seemed to wake up with at least one cat cuddled up to his side. Occasionally, he’d end up on the floor, and a whole group of them would just claim him as their new bed. His boss always said he was like a human furnace when he slept, so they were probably just attracted to his body heat.

He couldn’t say he minded, really.


End file.
